The Chronicles of Techaall
by flames4dragons
Summary: Stolen vial, accusations made, brother and sister have no choice but to flee a poor town before something dark happens.
1. Sharp Light of Darkness

This is written by one of my friends, but since I'm her editor, she wanted me to post this online so other could read and review...Sarah (the writer) would appreciate a review of her writing, suggestions of what she could add or change or just something that will help her become a better writer...thanks!

* * *

Rain pelts down from unto the heavens, and a dark figure splashes through the muddy mountain trial, desperately trying to get away. Not far behind, a small arsenal of soldiers chases it down with skidding horses that struggle in their gallop to catch up with the figure. 

Reaching the peak of the cliff, the figure comes to a skidding halt, barely stopping before the edge ended. Wide, fearful, yellow eyes turn to the arsenal of soldiers behind. The strong winds pick up, and the figure's cloak is blown away, revealing a young maiden. Her thick, raven purple hair stuck to her soaked head, neck, and back.

"Kirlia Garnet!" The commander shouts over the pouring rain. "Surrender yourself and return that which you have taken! Perhaps Trout will be more merciful in your sentence if you return by your own will, than in chains!"

Kirlia's yellow eyes burned red with fury. "You've diluted yourself, sir! Trout wouldn't show mercy to an infant that he has charged!" She takes a step backward.

"Surrender yourself!" The commander shouts, somewhat desperate. "I will have you killed!" In the darkness of the stormy night, Kirlia smirks. Her yellow eyes glinting, she counters. "I can't let that happen now can I?"

She sheaths a pair of six-inch daggers, one with her family crest molded onto bronze that bore a silver chain that dangled. The other, the same, except that there was a deep and wide incisions where the crest should be, and there was no chain. "The only way you and your 'army' would ever catch me, is if I was dead."

The commanding guard did not take to this remark well. However, before he could issue a command, Kirlia Garnet back flipped off the cliff.

As she falls towards the thick and heavily shaded Mechria Forrest, she strikes the muddy mountain slope with her late father's daggers. It slows her falling speed considerably. Smirking, she looks up. She was only half way down, but the commander was not joking or lying when he said he would kill her. Her smirk quickly fades; she sees three blazing arrows pointed down at her. This being the last thing she wanted to do, she dug her feet into the muddy slope, forcing herself to a stop. Now braced against the cliff, she thrusts off taking both daggers with her. Closing her eyes, she gives herself to gravity.

* * *

The commanding guard emerges from Trout Manor exhausted, flustered, and just slightly pissed. He had been 'discussing' the situation with Trout, and finally emerged in the early morning hours, just before dawn. He kept his stance, as every soldier should, until he reached his home, walked in, and the door closed behind him. In the privacy of his own home, he fell to his knees and pounded the bare ground with intense frustration and sadness. 

"Why?" He wondered aloud through the thick sobs as he pounded the ground still. "Why doesn't she listen! Why doesn't she think! Why Kirlia! Why!" Now upset that he cannot take it anymore, he slowly stands. Opening the wooden hatch of the window, he sees the sun is barely over the horizon. Since his guard shift does not start until midday, he walked over to his mat on the floor. Exhausted, he sat down in it and fell backwards, asleep before the sun was halfway up.

* * *

Ok...well that the first chapter so far...please review 


	2. Myra's Called

Well here's chapter two...please...please...please r&r!

* * *

Kirlia's eyes opened to a blurry and dark world. After blinking several times, her eyes finally adjusted to the dark and damp Mechria Forest. Still dazed, she checks herself for injuries. Unsurprised, she finds herself covered in cuts and bruises.

A sudden, sharp pain draws her attention to her right leg. Her calf bone had snapped in half and was now exposed into the air. She cries and yells several uncalled for words. She couldn't understand how she missed something so painful and obvious. The only conclusion she could come to was that she was still too dazed; it dulled the pain.

She glances around nervously, afraid someone was there that would want her dead and would jump at the first opportunity to behead her and take claim to the reward Trout would offer. Her hand slips into her pocket and she pulls out a crystal vial filled with a thick jet-black liquid. She sat there for several hours until it grew too dark in the woods to see.

Suddenly, Kirlia sinks further under the brush. A small green light had appeared and there would be a tall dark shadow behind it.

"Miss Kirlia..?" The tiny voice called.

"KIRLIA!" Bellows the voice of Commander Ewan Garnet. "Dammit! Where are you?"

Kirlia shrinks further into the brush, shivering from the cold, and softly sobbing from the pain of her leg and the realization that she was going to be caught.

"Miss…?" Kirlia felt something scratch her cheek. "Miss Garnet! Wake up please, miss!" Reluctantly, Kirlia opens her eyes. A small fairy with a green aura sits on her knee with worry. "Miss, you be alright! Your leg, I can't…I can't--" the small fairy's voice trails off as Kirlia puts her finger to her little friends' mouth.

"Its alright, Myra, its alright. Would you kindly gather my daggers?" Myra nods and flies low to search for Kirlia's weapons. When returned with both daggers, both encased in the mud of the mountain, she asks timidly, "You went stealing again, didn't you?" Kirlia merely nods. "F-from…whom?"

"Trout."

Myra falls out of the air and lands on Kirlia, who is giving Commander Ewan Garnet a look of sadness, pain, and fear. Sir Garnet kneels down next to his sister, looking her over sadly.

"I can't believe your actions, Kirlia. I hope the cousins Slinger decide to leave Mech before Trout lays down all our heads." He wraps her leg in bandages. "When we get to Tipa Docks, I'll snap bone back," Kirlia winces as Ewan picks her up. "You're not going to turn me in?" Kirlia asks in a small, ashamed voice. Ewan doesn't reply until after he steps over a root and started walking. "No, but I do hope you realize how disappointed I am." Kirlia looks down as Myra lands on her knee, but doesn't respond.


End file.
